Season 4
| Finale= | Slogan="The wait is over" | Main Characters=| Cast= Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume Jeremy Davies as Daniel Faraday Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton Michael Emerson as Benjamin Linus Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon Ken Leung as Miles Straume Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen Rebecca Mader as Charlotte Lewis Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet Burke Terry O'Quinn as John Locke Harold Perrineau as Michael Dawson }} This article contains episode summaries for the fourth season of Lost. Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season four aired between January 31, 2008 and May 29, 2008. For airdates on other networks and in other countries, see Airdates of Lost. Principal cast In order of character appearances *Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard (13/14) *Jorge Garcia as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (13/14) *Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet Burke (13/14) *Jeremy Davies as Daniel Faraday (12/14) *Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen (12/14) *Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah (11/14) *Michael Emerson as Benjamin Linus (11/14) *Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford (11/14) *Terry O'Quinn as John Locke (11/14) *Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton (10/14) *Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon (10/14) *Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon (10/14) *Rebecca Mader as Charlotte Lewis (10/14) *Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume (9/14) *Ken Leung as Miles Straume (8/14) *Harold Perrineau as Michael Dawson (6/14) *Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace (1/14)* *''Credited as a series regular in the episode he appeared in.'' Recurring cast In order of character appearances *Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus (10/14) *Kevin Durand as Martin Keamy (9/14) *Anthony Azizi as Omar (5/14) *Tania Raymonde as Alexandra Rousseau (5/14) *Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler (4/14) *Blake Bashoff as Karl Martin (4/14) *Zoë Bell as Regina (4/14) *L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler (4/14) *Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert (4/14) *Alan Dale as Charles Widmore (4/14) *Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau (4/14) *Fisher Stevens as George Minkowski (4/14) *John Terry as Christian Shephard and The Man in Black in the form of Christian Shephard (4/14) *Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit (4/14) *Marc Vann as Ray (4/14) *William Blanchette as Aaron Littleton (3/14) *Grant Bowler as Captain Gault (3/14) *Lance Reddick as Matthew Abaddon (3/14) *Starletta DuPois as Michael's mother (2/14) *M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly (2/14) *Malcolm David Kelley as Walt Lloyd (2/14) *Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore (2/14) *Beth Broderick as Diane Janssen (1/14) *François Chau as "Edgar Halliwax" (1/14)* *Byron Chung as Mr. Paik (1/14) *Michael Cudlitz as Mike Walton (1/14) *Brett Cullen as Goodwin Stanhope (1/14) *Andrea Gabriel as Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem (1/14) *Billy Ray Gallion as Randy Nations (1/14) *Veronica Hamel as Margo Shephard (1/14) *Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes (1/14) *Doug Hutchison as Horace Goodspeed (1/14) *June Kyoko Lu as Mrs. Paik (1/14) *Cheech Marin as David Reyes (1/14) *Cynthia Watros as Libby Smith (1/14) *Kiele Sanchez as Nikki Fernandez (1/14)* *''Not credited for the episodes they appeared in.'' Main plot points Season 4 focused particularly on the new characters introduced to the Island and the fates of certain survivors who would leave the Island. Major themes included: * The freighter, and whether its crew intend to kill or rescue the Oceanic Flight 815 survivors. * Which survivors would leave the Island, and how, and what would happen to them following their rescue. * Leadership, control, and power struggles, particularly between Jack and Locke, Locke and Ben, Ben and Charles Widmore, and amongst factions on the freighter. * Michael's mission to redeem himself following his murders of Ana Lucia and Libby. * Spatiotemporal travel, with Desmond's search for his constant and Ben's activation of the DHARMA Initiative station 6, "the Orchid." * Christian Shephard's mysterious connection to Jacob and the Island, and his relationship with Claire. * Season 4 is the first season, with the exception of the final episode of Season 3, to use the idea of Flash-forwards. Status of Charlotte, Daniel, and Miles Like the situation with Nikki and Paulo in Season 3, Charlotte, Daniel, and Miles were credited as principal cast members at the beginning of each episode. However, also like Nikki and Paulo, all three would appear on the guest cast lists of press releases via ABC Medianet, and did not appear on the DVD cover. Unlike Nikki and Paulo in Season 3 though, Charlotte, Daniel, and Miles did not appear in official ABC posters/promo pictures for Season 4. Prior to the start of season 4, Damon Lindelof was asked whether or not any of the new characters will be series regulars or recurring characters and he indicated they are all recurring but "some of them have potential regular status in future seasons." It is likely the actors with series regular options were Jeremy Davies and Ken Leung, as they were upgraded to series regular status in season 5.http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20053863,00.html Rebecca Mader revealed she was only supposed to do eight episodes, indicating her role was definitely one of guest star status. The producers wrote her character into additional episodes in order to prolong her character's arc into the fifth season, as the writer's strike reduced the intended episode run of the fourth season and compromised the back stories of the new cast members.http://articles.latimes.com/2009/feb/12/entertainment/et-lostdeath12 Firsts Season 4 was the first season since Season 1 in which some of the regular cast members did not receive centric episodes (flashbacks or flashforwards of any number). The principal members of the Oceanic Six all received their own centric episodes (as well as sharing flash-forwards in the finale) during the brief 13 episode season. The remainder of the episodes were centered on the freighter crew (Daniel, Miles, Charlotte, Frank, and Naomi), and Desmond, Juliet, Michael, Ben, and Locke. Sawyer and Claire were the two main characters who did not receive centric episodes this season. Sawyer's last flashback was in , the fourth episode of Season 3 (2006), while the last flashback of Claire was "Par Avion", the twelfth episode of Season 3. Season 4 featured several other firsts as the reasons as how the survivors got to the island became less important than how they leave it. Season 4 was the first season not to feature any appearances by former cast members Ian Somerhalder and Maggie Grace (Boone and Shannon), as well as any appearances by frequent guest stars Fredric Lehne, William Mapother, Kimberley Joseph, Kevin Tighe, Neil Hopkins and Julie Bowen narrowing the number of guest stars that appear in every season from 14 to 8, leaving M.C. Gainey, Andrea Gabriel, L.Scott Caldwell, Billy Ray Gallion, Beth Broderick, Lillian Hurst, Mira Furlan and John Terry. It was also the first season not to show the Sydney Airport, or any scenes in Australia, or to depict the crash of Oceanic Flight 815 from the perspective of one of the survivors (although there was one brief flashback to the crash from the Others' perspective). This was also the first season to feature an episode with both a flashback for one character (Jin) and a flash-forward for another (Sun) as part of the same episode when first aired on March 13, 2008. Additionally, it was the first season to feature an episode containing a single, continuous flashback told as a story from one character to another (Michael's journey to the freighter in ). Season 4 was the first season where one of the main cast spends the entire season off the island. Season 4 was also the first season where a main character was not held by the Others. In Season 1, it was Claire, in Season 2, it was Walt, and in Season 3, it was Jack, Kate, and Sawyer. Chronologically speaking, this was also the shortest season. Its linear events (including the week-long jump forward in ) took place over a period of seventeen days. Season 4 was also the first season in which an entire Jack-centric episode did not start the season, though the first flashforward scene of the season was from his point of view. It is the shortest season of Lost, with only 14 episodes. The writers strike was the cause of the shortened season, as there were originally supposed to be 16 episodes. These extra episodes were to feature the backstories of the new freighter characters'Lost': Secrets from the Set!, Entertainment Weekly (2008-04-10), but in the end these were cut: the flashbacks of Miles and Daniel were moved to season 5 while Charlotte's backstory was seen via time travel. Also, while Daniel's centric episode was cut, his backstory was shown as a crucial part of the Desmond-centric episode, Season plot summary On the Island }} After Jack calls the freighter, the wait begins for rescue. Naomi is clinging to life but eventually dies in front of Kate, who tells her that Locke is the man who threw a knife into her back. Just before she dies, she alerts the freighter in code that she was experiencing trouble. The survivors split into two factions, Jack's group head to the beach to get rescued, while Locke and his followers head inland to the Barracks to hide from the freighters, heeding Charlie's warning and Ben's accusation that they're here to kill everyone on the island. }} Soon, a helicopter is seen flying overhead and a man parachutes from it, introducing himself as Daniel Faraday to Jack and Kate. Daniel is nervous, edgy and unclear. However he mentions that rescuing the survivors isn't their primary objective. The team also includes Miles, a ghost whisperer, Charlotte, an anthropologist, and Frank, who was supposed to be the pilot of Oceanic Flight 815 on the day that it crashed but was replaced for unknown reasons. After continued pressure, Miles admits that the real reason they're on the island is because they want to find Ben. It's later revealed that they were hired by Charles Widmore to find the island. Throughout the season, the survivors don't seem to know whether they're there to rescue or kill them, but it seems the science team were innocent. }} Locke, much to his chagrin, is unable to find Jacob's cabin for further instructions on how to protect the island. When they reach the Barracks with Charlotte as a hostage, Kate and Sayid arrive. An exchange occurs - Charlotte for Miles. In return for this favor, Frank flies Sayid and Desmond to the freighter in the hope they can secure rescue. However, they arrive a day late due to flying on a slightly wrong bearing, but to the relief of the survivors on the beach, they arrive safely. However, Desmond's consciousness begins to time travel but with the help of Daniel he was able to secure his constant, Penny. In an effort to gain the survivors's trust and complete their objectives, Daniel and Charlotte trek to the Tempest to render the gas inert, however even though they were successful, Juliet mistook their intentions and fought with Charlotte. Locke's group settles in at the Barracks, and Sayid and Desmond continue to learn of Widmore's intentions on the freighter, but the news that the freighter isn't here to rescue the survivors begins to spread through the beach camp and some survivors begin to become unsettled, such as Sun and Jin, who have a momentary decision to move to Locke's camp for safety. }} Ben knows the freighter crew is looking for him because he has a spy on the boat, which he reveals to Locke, along with the knowledge that Widmore is the one who is looking for the island. Michael, who tried to commit suicide three times after getting off the island and became estranged from Walt, was sent by Tom to the boat shortly after he and Walt returned to New York. He's given the alias "Kevin Johnson" and his mission was to infiltrate the crew and prevent anyone on the island from getting killed. To do this, he was instructed to activate a bomb to blow up the boat and kill everyone on it including himself. Despite Libby appearing in a vision warning him not to activate the bomb, he does so anyway. The bomb fails to detonate with a message that says "Not Yet". }} Led by Martin Keamy, the Mercenary team from the freighter arrives on the island in the later-half of the episodes. They attack Locke's camp, killing around eight people, including Danielle, Alex and Karl. Some survivors flee for the beach while Locke, Ben and Hurley head to Jacob's cabin for instructions to save the island and everybody else on it; and Locke is instructed to move the island by Christian. }} The helicopter and the mercenaries return to the island, and the survivors race towards it, as they come into contact with the Others and Keamy's strike team in a desperate effort to escape the island once and for all. Some survivors are ferried by Daniel to the freighter, but Desmond and Michael discover a bomb in the communications room, which is linked to Keamy's heart rate monitor. Sawyer initially boards the helicopter with Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid and Frank but when it needs to be lightened in weight, he passionately kisses Kate and jumps out of the chopper into the sea. When the helicopter lands on the freighter, there is a panic to get on the helicopter and only Frank, Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Desmond, Sun and Aaron manage to board the helicopter before the freighter explodes, due to Ben killing Keamy in revenge for the death of his daughter. }} Before they can land on the island to rescue the survivors, Ben moves the island in space and time by moving the frozen wheel to avoid Widmore ever finding it and is banished from it, flying ten months into the future. The helicopter crashes in the ocean and they are rescued by Widmore's daughter, who has been trying to find the island for three years. Jack and Penny concoct a cover story to fool her father into thinking that the survivors crashed and swam to a different island near where the fake wreckage was placed - the Indonesian Ocean, specifically the island of Membata. Only the Oceanic Six: Jack, Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Hurley and Sun are then "rescued" at Sumba. Desmond, Penny and Frank then go into hiding. After the rescue of the Oceanic Six }} The US Coast Guard, along with Oceanic Airlines representative Karen Decker, pick up the Oceanic Six from Manukangga and fly them to a private military base west of Honolulu, Hawaii. There, Hurley reunites with his mother and father, Sun with her mother and father, Jack with his mother, however Sayid and Kate have no immediate family to greet them. The Oceanic Six are then interviewed at a press conference held by Decker. It is unknown how Widmore reacted to the Oceanic Six after their appearance, although it is probable he has complied with the cover story. It is also unknown how the Oceanic Six explained the fact that all 324 passengers of Oceanic Flight 815 were confirmed dead with their bodies found at the bottom of the ocean. Having survived an extraordinary ordeal, the Oceanic Six quickly become famous worldwide. }} Sayid is reunited with Nadia after eight years, and they lead a happy life for eight months, where they get married. For the majority of the spring and summer of 2005, the Oceanic Six lead happy and content lives - except Sun. Distraught that she's lost her husband, she invests in her father's company using her settlement money, while looking for revenge. Jack returns to St. Sebastian Hospital in Los Angeles, Kate lives with Aaron in California, along with Hurley who lives in his parents' mansion. Many of the Oceanic Six congregate at occasions such as Hurley's surprise birthday party, and even Sayid greets his friend, with Nadia in tow. Kate, Jack and Sayid seem on good terms with Hurley's parents and Sayid's newlywed Nadia, and all of them were present for Christian's funeral except Sun, who blames Jack for Jin's apparent death, where Jack meets Carole Littleton, Claire's mother, who tells him of their connection. }} This devastating news leads Jack to become distant with Kate and Aaron. Along with this, not all is as it seems, as the Numbers begin to reappear in Hurley's life. Sun gives birth to her daughter, Ji Yeon Kwon, alone in Seoul. Soon afterward, Hurley makes the effort to visit and comfort her at Jin's grave. In October, the first tragedy since the Oceanic Six were rescued occurs in the form of the death of Nadia in Los Angeles. Four days later heralded the return of Ben, ten months late from the Island. Appearing in the Sahara, he eventually made his way to Tikrit, Iraq, and contacted Sayid at Nadia's funeral concerning her killer - Bakir, an agent of Widmore's. Consequently, Sayid is recruited in Ben's war against Widmore and the fight for the Island, in return for protecting the remaining survivors left on the Island. }} The lives of the Oceanic Six continue to descend into disarray as Jack slowly turns to alcohol after learning that Claire is his half-sister. Hurley begins to see visions of Charlie, and he participates in a car chase in downtown LA after "freaking out". It is implied that this is not his first time. He is subsequently recommitted to Santa Rosa Mental Institute (where he was before the crash) by Mike Walton, Ana Lucia's copartner in the LAPD. During his first few days back, he is visited by Matthew Abaddon who questions him if they are "still alive" (it is unclear who Abaddon is referring to). Hurley also has rare visits from Jack, including one in which Jack questioned him on whether he was going to break the cover story. The late Charlie is also among his visitors, and tries to tell Hurley to go back to the Island because "they need" him, but Hurley refuses to believe he is real. }} Some intermediate time after October, Sayid continues to work as an assassin for Ben, targeting a few minor people associated with Charles Widmore, including Mr. Avellino and Elsa. Ben also visits Charles Widmore in London and vows to kill his daughter in revenge for the death of his own. Sayid loses contact with the rest of the Oceanic Six, and Ben doesn't contact anyone else until late 2007. 2006 seemingly begins with Kate's pending trial, that had been put on hold in 2005, pending arraignment. Kate is charged for fraud, arson, assault on a federal officer, assault with a deadly weapon, grand larceny, grand theft auto and murder in the first-degree. During the trial, Jack testifies on Kate's behalf as a character witness and Kate's mother refuses to testify against her, eventually forgiving her for her past crimes. As a result of the star witness refusing to testify, prosecutor Melissa Dunbrook proposes a plea deal; no jail time, but Kate is not allowed to leave the state of California for ten years. Her lawyer argues against the deal, but Kate quickly accepts the terms, saying she just wants the trial to be over. Jack continues to distance himself from Aaron because of how he is related to him. }} Sun's activities during 2006 and early 2007 are largely unknown and it is a mystery how much she has progressed with her new company. Meanwhile, Hurley has continued to spend time in the mental institute, and his mental state begins to deteriorate even more, as he has now "common conversations with dead people", including Mr. Eko; however Hurley's most common visitor seems to be Charlie. Kate, after her trial, begins setting Sawyer's favor straight in the real world. There are no indications what the promise made to Sawyer may be. In late August 2007 (based on baseball series shown in newspaper), Jack changes his mind about Aaron and begins living within Kate's house in California during the summer. Jack visits Hurley, who isn't looking healthy and refuses to take his medication. Hurley relays a message from Charlie, saying "you're not supposed to raise him", adding that Jack will be getting a visitor of his own, who turns out to be his late father. Jack attempts to grab hold of something sane and proposes to Kate. She accepts, though the engagement is short-lived when two days later Jack discovers that Kate is doing something for Sawyer, causing him to become jealous. The mixture of alcohol, jealousy and visions from dead relatives causes Jack to leave the Austen household after raging at Kate: he saved her and she's not even related to Aaron. Jack descends into drug abuse, specifically of Clonazepam and later Oxycodone, mixing it with alcohol. Around this time he begins to grow a beard. After continuing to live alone, Kate has a dream where Claire tells her not to bring Aaron back to the Island. }} In late 2007, the fame of the Oceanic Six seems to have faded. John Locke leaves the Island under unknown circumstances and visits separately Walt, Kate, Jack and possibly other Oceanic Six under the pseudonym Jeremy Bentham. Locke tells Jack that some terrible things happened on the Island after they left, and it was Jack's fault. Locke also tells them that they, at least Jack and Kate, need to go back to the Island. After Locke's visit, Jack becomes a broken man; however, this leads Walt to question Hurley as to why they are all lying and where his father is, as he is unaware of his death. Hurley assures him it is to keep the people who were left behind, including Walt's father, safe from Charles Widmore. At around the same time, when Ji Yeon is just over two years old, Sun visits Charles Widmore and proposes they help each other, as she claims that they have common interests. }} Jack's interpersonal relationships with the rest of the Oceanic Six begins to deteriorate even more as he splits with Kate, considers Hurley insane, doesn't speak to Sun at all as she blames him for her husband's death and doesn't even know where Sayid is. Jack begins to fly on planes every weekend in the winter of 2007/early 2008 using his Oceanic Golden Pass, in an effort to return to the Island, hoping that they crash so he can try and fix the "very bad things" that have been happening. Sadly, in his New York apartment, Locke reportedly commits suicide and hangs himself in the early hours of the morning. Jack, after reading Bentham's obituary and being unable to contact Kate, becomes suicidal himself, but is interrupted by a car crash behind him. He saves the woman and child involved. Jack is visited by his very pregnant ex-wife. Later, Jack is the only attendee at Locke's viewing. He considers himself neither friend nor family of the late Jeremy Bentham. Jack can't bring himself to see Locke's body and leaves. Jack seemingly forgives Locke, believing all the things he said to him earlier that year. Jack in his broken state also begins to refer to his late father as if he was alive, thinking his visions are real, alerting a fellow doctor to his condition. }} News of Locke's apparent death passes to other Oceanic Six members, including Sayid. After murdering Hurley's follower, he breaks into the mental institute in the dead of night and notifies Hurley of Locke's death two days earlier and takes him to a "safe place". Later that night, Jack calls Kate. She finally picks up the phone and they agree to meet at the airport. After dispensing with niceties, Jack tells Kate of Locke's suicide, but Kate seems defensive on the subject, wanting nothing to do with Locke. Jack tries to convince Kate it was a mistake to leave the Island, and tells her of how he tries to get back, but Kate doesn't comply and eventually loses patience at Jack's insistence that they return to the Island, and berates him for believing Locke and abandoning Aaron. }} Moments after the confrontation with Kate, Jack tearfully breaks in to the Hoffs-Drawlar Funeral Parlor and finally opens Locke's casket. Ben coincidentally is visiting Locke too, and they meet for the first time in three and a half years after Ben was banished from the Island. Ben convinces Jack that all the Oceanic Six are needed for the Island to admit them back, including the body of Locke. Season 4 Episodes Lost: Past, Present and Future | airdate=January 31, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=NA | flashback=N/A (clip show) | written=Clip Show | directed=Clip Show | transcript=N/A | plot=When Oceanic Flight 815 crashed on an island in the middle of the Pacific, each survivor was given a choice to live together or die alone. Thrown together in this mysterious place, they have struggled to overcome shadows from their past in order to survive and answer the questions that plague their new lives on the island. Where are they? Is rescue on its way? What else is on this island? In "LOST: Past, Present & Future," relive their story of survival to prepare for the shocking season four premiere that will change everything. | guest=N/A | image=LostPastPresent&Future.jpg }} The Beginning of the End | airdate=January 31, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=1 | flashforward=Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Feeling that their rescue is close at hand, the survivors don't know whether to believe Charlie's final message that the people claiming to liberate them are not who they seem to be. | guest=Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Sam Anderson as Bernard, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Tania Raymonde as Alex, Blake Bashoff as Karl, Marsha Thomason as Naomi, Michael Cudlitz as Mike Walton, Lance Reddick as Matthew Abaddon, Grisel Toledo as orderly, Steven Neumeier as Lewis, Billy Ray Gallion as Randy, John Terry as Christian Shephard, Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace. | image=BeginningOfEnd.jpg }} Confirmed Dead | airdate=February 7, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=2 | flashback=Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume, Charlotte Lewis, Frank Lapidus and Naomi Dorrit | written=Drew Goddard & Brian K. Vaughan | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=The survivors begin to question the intentions of their supposed rescuers when four strangers arrive on the Island. | guest=Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Tania Raymonde as Alex, Blake Bashoff as Karl, Marsha Thomason as Naomi, Lance Reddick as Matthew Abaddon, Jill Kuramoto as female anchor, Necar Zadegan as translator, Azure McCall as Mrs. Gardner and Kanayo Chiemelu as African/Tunisian man. | image=ConfirmedDead.jpg }} The Economist | airdate=February 14, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=3 | flashforward=Sayid Jarrah | written=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Locke’s hostage may be the key to getting off the Island, so Sayid and Kate go in search of their fellow castaway in an attempt to negotiate a peaceful deal. | guest=Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Marsha Thomason as Naomi, Armando Pucci as Italian man and Thekla Reuten as Elsa. | image=4x03-promo.jpg }} Eggtown | airdate=February 21, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=4 | flashforward=Kate Austen | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Greggory Nations | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Kate's need to get information out of the hostage may jeopardize her standing with Locke -- as well as with Sawyer -- on "Lost." | guest=Shawn Doyle as Duncan Forrester, Susan Gibney as Melissa Dunbrook, Traber Burns as judge, Fred Q. Collins as bailiff, Beth Broderick as Diane Jansen, Tania Kahale as nanny, and William Blanchette as Aaron. | image=Eggtown.jpg }} The Constant | airdate=February 28, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=5 | flashback=Desmond Hume | written=Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Sayid and Desmond hit a bit of turbulence on the way to the freighter, which causes Desmond to experience some unexpected side effects. | guest=Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Sonya Walger as Penelope, Graham McTavish as sergeant, Darren Keefe as Billy, Edward Conery as auctioneer, Marc Vann as doctor, Fisher Stevens as George Minkowski, Kevin Durand as Keamy and Anthony Azizi as Omar | image=TheConstant.jpg }} The Other Woman | airdate=March 6, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=6 | flashback=Juliet Burke | written=Drew Goddard and Christina M. Kim | directed=Eric Laneuville | transcript=Transcript | plot=Juliet receives an unwelcome visit from someone from her past and is given orders to track down Charlotte and Faraday in order to stop them from completing their mission -- by any means necessary. Meanwhile, Ben offers Locke an enticing deal. | guest=Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Andrea Roth as Harper Stanhope, M.C. Gainey as Tom and Brett Cullen as Goodwin | image=OtherWoman.jpg }} Ji Yeon | airdate=March 13, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=7 | flashforward=Sun-Hwa Kwon Flashback: Jin-Soo Kwon | written=Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz | directed=Stephen Semel | transcript=Transcript | plot=Juliet is forced to reveal some startling news to Jin when Sun threatens to move to Locke's camp. Meanwhile, Sayid and Desmond begin to get an idea of the freighter crew's mission when they meet the ship's Captain. | guest=Sam Anderson as Bernard, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Kevin Durand as Keamy, Marc Vann as doctor, Grant Bowler as Captain Gault, Lanny Joon as Doctor Bae, Simon Rhee as shopkeeper, Zoë Bell as Regina, Christine Kim as admitting nurse, Lynette Garces as another nurse, David Yew as Chinese security agent and George Kee Cheung as Chinese ambassador | image=Jiye.jpg‎ }} Meet Kevin Johnson | airdate=March 20, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=8 | flashback=Michael Dawson | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff and Brian K. Vaughan | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Sayid confronts Ben’s spy on the freighter, and Ben urges daughter Alex to flee Locke’s camp in order to survive an impending attack. | guest=Cynthia Watros as Libby, M.C. Gainey as Tom, Anthony Azizi as Omar, Blake Bashoff as Karl, Grant Bowler as Captain Gault, Starletta DuPois as Michael's mother, Kevin Durand as Keamy, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Tania Raymonde as Alex, Fisher Stevens as George Minkowski, Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit, Galyn Gorg as Nurse, James Locke as Jeff/Mechanic, William P. Ogilvie as Gus/Pawnbroker, Francesco Simone as Arturo, and Jill Kuramoto as Female anchor | image=Michaelandthebutton.jpg }} The Shape of Things to Come | airdate=April 24, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=9 | flashforward=Benjamin "Ben" Linus | written=Brian K. Vaughan and Drew Goddard | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Ben makes a choice as Keamy and his team make their attack on the Barracks, while a body washes ashore at the beach. | guest=Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler, Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Kevin Durand as Martin Keamy, Tania Raymonde as Alex, Faran Tahir as Ishmael Bakir, Marc Vann as Doctor, Yetide Badaki as Tunisian desk clerk, Nick Hermz as Bedouin #1, Sean Douglas Hoban as Doug, Kaveh Kardan as Iraqi merchant, Michael Sadler as London doorman, and Sammy Sheik as Bedouin #2 | image=4x09 BenShapeOfThings.jpg }} Something Nice Back Home | airdate=May 1, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=10 | flashforward=Jack Shephard | written=Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=When Jack's health is seriously compromised, Kate and Juliet must work together to save him; and something goes wrong as Sawyer, Claire, Aaron and Miles continue their trek away from Locke's camp and back to the beach. | guest=Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Kevin Durand as Martin Keamy, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, John Terry as Christian Shephard, William Blanchette as Aaron, Bill Fiddler as Dr. Stillman, April Parker-Jones as Dr. Erika Stevenson, Traci Toguchi as Receptionist, and Carla Von as Ms. Berenberg | image=4x10-promo.jpg }} Cabin Fever | airdate=May 8, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=11 | flashback=John Locke | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Kyle Pennington | directed=Paul Edwards | transcript=Transcript | plot=Locke, Hurley, and Ben trek through the jungle in search of Jacob's cabin and answers, while tensions run high aboard the freighter as Keamy prepares to return to the Island. | guest=Anthony Azizi as Omar, Grant Bowler as Captain Gault, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Kevin Durand as Martin Keamy, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Doug Hutchison as Horace Goodspeed, Lance Reddick as Matthew Abaddon, John Terry as Christian Shephard, Marc Vann as Doctor Ray, Phil Abrams as Gellert, Amanda Carlin as ER nurse, Sarah Duval as Melissa, Matthew Pedersen as Physical therapist, Holland Roden as Teenage Emily, Caleb Steinmeyer as John Locke (age 16), Rebecca Tilney as Emily's mother, Patrick Torres as ER doctor, Mandy June Turpin as Florence, and Charles Henry Wyson as John Locke (age 5). | image=CabinFever.jpg }} There's No Place Like Home, Part 1 | airdate=May 15, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=12 | flashforward=Oceanic Six: Kate Austen, Sayid Jarrah, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes and Jack Shephard | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=The showdown between the survivors and the freighter people begins. | guest=Anthony Azizi as Omar, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Byron Chung as Mr. Paik, Kevin Durand as Martin Keamy, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Michelle Forbes as Karen Decker, Andrea Gabriel as Nadia, Veronica Hamel as Margo Shephard, Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes, June Kyoko Lu as Mrs. Paik, Cheech Marin as David Reyes, Esmond Chung as Paik's associate, Noah Craft as Hendricks, Susan Duerden as Carole, Garrett Hughes as Reporter #1, David Michael as Pilot, Souhil Nimeh as Arabic reporter, Eul Noh as Korean reporter, Alicia Rae as Blonde reporter, and Joe Sikora as Co-pilot. | image=O6PressCon.jpg }} There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3 | airdate=May 29, 2008 | season=4 | episodenumber=13-14 | flashforward=Oceanic Six: Jack Shephard, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Sayid Jarrah, Sun-Hwa Kwon and Kate Austen. | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=The Oceanic 6 finally escape the Island. In the future, the identity of the body in the coffin is revealed. | guest=Anthony Azizi as Omar, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Starletta DuPois as Michael's mother, Kevin Durand as Martin Keamy, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Malcolm David Kelley as Walt, John Terry as Christian Shephard and Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore | image=4x13-promo.jpg }} See also * Lost Season 4 (Original Television Soundtrack) * Lost: The Complete Fourth Season (DVD) * Lost: The Complete Collection (DVD) * Portal:Transcripts Trivia * All four Jack-centric episodes this season contain the word “Home”. * This is the only season in which Sawyer doesn't have a centric episode, and the only season in which Claire is listed as a main cast member, but doesn't have a centric episode. * This is the only season to not feature Ethan Rom. References External links * Season 4 Premiere Start Time ar:الموسم الرابع de:Staffel 4 es:Cuarta Temporada fr:Saison 4 it:Quarta stagione ja:シーズン4 nl:Lost Seizoen 4 pl:Sezon czwarty pt:4ª Temporada ru:Сезон 4 zh:第4季 Category:Seasons Category:Season 4